


Commute-ication

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumi finds her prince while commuting to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commute-ication

The first day of the new school year. It was my second year, so I was used to the train and route I had to take, but today the train was much more crowded than usual.

The trainmaster tried his hardest to cram as many people in before the doors shut, and everyone was packed tightly together like sardines.

I ended up being stuck between a few fellow students of mine and a salary man. I tried to shrink myself as to not have to be pressed up against so many people, but the space was quickly filled by more moving bodies.

I could feel the salary man pressed up against my back, and I could tell he was probably getting a disgusting hard on from rubbing up against such a cute girl like me. _Ew ew ew what a gross thought never mind I don’t want to think it. Think other thoughts think other thoughts. Maybe I could get a boyfriend this year…_

My thoughts were interrupted by something rubbing up against my thigh, and I could feel the terrified tears welling up in my eyes.  _A molester_! I wanted to yell and shout out, but I couldn’t make a noise aside from a terrified squeak which wasn’t heard above the loud deafening sounds of the morning commute.

_Somebody save me!_

I felt something move behind me followed by a dissatisfied yell and grunting. There I saw the salary man twisting a man’s arm.

“Hey man! Let me go! Let me go!”

“You’re disgusting! Trying to molest a girl on a train, you are scum.”

Others began to chime in and rally behind the salary man, calling out the man in the arm lock. "Ew, pervert!“ "Disgusting!” “How dare you!”

When the train finally came to a stop, the molester was quickly apprehended by the authorities. The salary man who saved me gave a hurried sigh of relief, before turning to me and smiling. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Through those glasses I saw such understanding and kindness in his eyes. I felt my heart flutter a little. B-but only just a little! I thought this salary man was a pervert who was probably getting off on being next to me but he ended up being unexpectedly kind. 

I quickly thanked him before running off to school. I can’t be late on the first day, you know!

—————————————-

“Gumi, do you want to go to cram school with me?”

“Huh?”

My friend Culnoza was poking my face with a somewhat concerned look.

“Why the heck would I want to do that?”

“We have to study and get into a good university you know? Never hurts to start early!”

“You gotta be kidding.”

“Even if you don’t want to do the cram school curriculum, you can always go for the tutoring! What’s your weakest subject?”

“Math. Like always.”

“Yeah! Then you can get help on math!”

“Whatever. I’ll go then.”

“Yay! I won’t be alone at cram school now ♪”

————————————–

It was like some sort of joke. That salary man that saved me a week ago? Works at the cram school. For real. As a math tutor. His name was Kiyoteru Hiyama.

What’s more is that both he and I take the same last train home together.

The first time I had bumped into him he was actually going to the cram school to interview for a job position there. I can’t say I’m happy or relieved to see his face again, but his smile and shy look when you praise him is oddly charming.

While we commute home together, we’re no longer teacher and student. Just fellow commuters. Sometimes our tutoring session spills over into our time on the train, but eventually we started chatting about various things. This and that.

He was unnecessarily kind, nearly to a fault. He’d give his seat to just about anybody, always apologized for even the slightest bump into somebody, and always said please and thank you. An irritating pushover, if anything.

But I was oddly drawn to him, he seemed too good to be true, too nice to be real. He was actually somewhat handsome (if you looked past his average appearance), and very fit underneath that suit of his. In the end, he was a very attractive average.

We only ever met each other at cram school and the ensuing commute home, but that was enough to keep me happy.

——————————————

“Guys I think I’m in love.”

My friends gathered around me with concerned curiosity. “Who, who? Maybe Roro from the next class over?”

“No, that’s not it…”

“Who is it then?”

“Er… this guy.” I showed a picture of him on my phone and my friends glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

“Who the heck is that?? Is that some random picture of a guy you took off the street? Is this a prank?”

“It’s not! He’s my prince and a total hottie, thank you very much!”

“What part of him is hot?”

“Well the way he… He’s just hot, ok?”

They eventually stopped laughing and gave me a very serious look. “Gumi. You can do so much better than this guy.”

“So??”

“So do better!”

“I shouldn’t have bothered telling you guys.” Glum and dejected, laid my head against the desk and groaned.

—————————————

“Good luck Gumi!” My friends gave me a quick thumbs up. They tried their hardest to be inconspicuous at the doorway and peek in. I sighed.

They had stormed the cram school with me and coached me on ways to try to ask him out, but I was nervous. 

I was just his student, after all. He wasn’t THAT old, only 22, but that was still a gap compared to my 16. And besides. A guy like him probably had a girlfriend already. I bit my nails and chastised myself for not asking him if he was single  _before_  taking on this endeavor.

“Kiyoteru-sensei?”

“Yes?”

His smile made me flinch and lose all courage and resolve I had saved for this moment. “Is it alright if I ask you how to do problem #6 again?”

I could hear the groaning and the face palming of my friends in the doorway, and I silently mouthed an apology to them before sitting down at the table with sensei to do the problem set over again.

———————————–

A year later I graduated. I got accepted into my first choice university. When the diplomas were being handed out, I teared up a little. But that’s normal, isn’t it?

After some boys were handing their second buttons to girls they liked; a few tried to give them to me but I threw them back at their faces. 

The only thing that really mattered to me was to get my own feelings across to  _him_. If I could do that, I could graduate with no regrets. Or that was what I was thinking at the time.

I had called the number on his business card (I never exchanged any contact info with him) and quickly blurted out my feelings only to hear just a recorded voice message.

Feeling embarrassed, I gave up.

That night I went to the train station to wait for the last train. Maybe he would be there, who knows.

When the last train came and I didn’t see him, I felt maybe my heart would shrivel up and die.

I sat down at the bench and fiddled with my phone, feeling dejected and having nothing to do. Finally I hear a voice yelling for me and lo and behold it was him.

He was wearing casual clothes, which gave off a much different atmosphere to the suit I was so used to him wearing. He was clutching his phone as he gasped and wheezed from running.

“You… I… Here…” he lifted up the phone and played back a voice message I recognized being mine from earlier.

[I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I love you, you stupid glasses-wearing dummy!]

I wanted to hide and run away at that moment, but he hugged me breathlessly. I hugged him back and cried.

——————————————

He became a very loving and caring boyfriend. While I was attending university he would call me periodically, and visit every other week. 

He had fallen head over heels for me before, but was very afraid of his own feelings and was fairly certain I already had a boyfriend in high school. He was wrong of course, and he ended up being my first boyfriend ever. What I didn’t know at the time was that I was his first girlfriend ever, and he didn’t tell me that until about 6 months into our relationship. 

His embarrassed faces he’d make when I teased him made me so incredibly happy, and I hoped that he would continue to be with me.

We don’t spend as much time together as we did back when I attended cram school and commuted with him, but now we’re closer than ever.


End file.
